


Shes Different.

by savnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savnovak/pseuds/savnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Pipers last day of her third year in college. After her parents were both killed on a hunting trip she decides to give up the business and tries to be as normal as a 25 year old college student can get. But heres the catch. After an encounter with her past she realizes she can't run from her own life. Piper wants nothing but to get revenge on the thing that killed her parents. She's not like any other girl in her school. She will never be normal. She's..... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Piper made her way down the long dark corridor with her gun in her hand. She finally, after all these years, 15 to be exact, she found the beast that killed her parents when she was 10. She found it, and she was ready to kill it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the thing run down a hallway. Piper made sure her gun was fully loaded. She was sneaking up on it and only had one chance to do this and had to do it right. Hearing it walking towards her she ducked in the shadows, ready to attack. The thing stopped right where she needed it to. It was huge. Ginormous. But all she wanted was for it to be dead. She inched towards it. The place was dark so she didnt see a nail sticking out of the wall that pierced the side of her arm causing pain.

"Son of a bitch." She said a little to loud causing the beast to turn around. It saw her and ran towards her. She held her gun up and pulled the trigger. The satisfied grin on her face turned into a frown. The gun didn't fire. She opened it up. It was empty. Completely empty. "It was loaded two seconds ago..." She whispered to herself while looking down frantically and noticing 6 bullets lying on the ground. "How in the Hell" The beast came to a halt right in front of her. She stared up at it. She now knew she had to fight her way out of this. She was tough for a 5'1 girl from Lexington, Kentucky. Never once has she lost a fight. She thanked her parents for that. They taught her everything she knew. She smiled at the thought. She was doing this strictly for them.

Rearing up, she threw her leg out kicking it full blast in the chest. She nodded in satisfaction as it fell back. Then she went to punch it. Although, it caught her fist and threw her against the wall. It held her there and wouldn't let go. She kicked and punched but couldnt get away. It was almost as if everything was moving in slow motion. Next thing she knew, she felt a deep, burning, agonizing pain in her chest. She looked down and noticed a blade sticking out of her. It stabbed her. This was it. The end. The beast opened its mouth to say something but all that came out was a beeping noise. In the middle of all the pain, she looked up confused. Then she blacked out. Then out of nowhere she quickly sat up gasping for air. She threw her hand up to her chest noticing no stab wound. She looked around her, confused until she realized. It was all just another nightmare. She took a sigh of relief. She was safe, in her dorm. The beeping sound she heard was only her alarm clock. She's been having this same nightmare for the past 2 weeks. Every single night.

You'd think by now she'd be afraid to fall asleep but every night mare she has, the beast that killed her parents, gets more and more clearer. She looked at the calendar and noticed its her last day of her junior year at Transylvania University. She jumped as someone sporadically knocked on her door.

"PIP PIP PIP PIP." A girls voice screamed. "PIP WAKE UP ITS THE LAST DAY." Piper got out of bed and opened the door. Before her stood her best friend Lydia. Piper laughed at her excitement. Lydia quickly pushed passed her into her room.

"Lyd what are you doing??" She asked as Lydia went through her closet. She pulled out a black spring dress and held it up to Piper.

"Wear this!!!" Piper took the dress and threw it on the bed.

"Actually, Lydia, i'm wearing sweat pants." She said in a groggy voice. She rubbed her eye and smiled. "And a hoodie." Lydia gave her a sad look.

"You had another nightmare didn't you..?" Piper nodded. "Pip I don't understand why you stopped hunting. Maybe all these nightmares are a sign. I mean, I get it.. in a sense.. But you know your parents would've wanted you to be like them." Lydia was the only person, other than Pipers immediate family, that knew she was, or used to be, a demon hunter. She shook her head.

"You know I can't do that. As much as I want this damned thing dead, I refuse to go out and hunt it. Especially if I want to have a life." She sat on the bed. "Grow up. Get married. Have kids.. Kids. I don't want my children living that life."

"I get that Pip.. I really do. But what if that thing happened to come after your family. It know it left a permanent scar but I think it would be good for you." Piper hesitated for a moment.

"Easy for you to say!! You're a freakin hunter. You've been hunting your whole life and you've never screwed up as bad as I did." She said roughly. Lydia was about to respond until someone knocked on the door. Piper got up and opened the door revealing none other then a tall man wearing kakis and a maroon sweater with the uni logo on it. His name was Castiel. He's another very good friend of Pipers. Him and Lydia we're pretty much the only two friends she had let alone, the only two people she had any interest speaking to. And maybe to other people Cas was just an ordinary student but Piper and Lyd were the only ones who knew he was, in fact, angel. A real angel of the lord. Piper smiled and attacked him with a hug. "Hey Cas!" He nodded to her and looked past her noticing Lydia.

"Goodmorning Lydia.." He said shyly. She bashfully smiled and waved.

"Morning Castiel.." They stared at eachother moment. Piper rolled her eyes. You see, Cas and Lyd we're head over heels in love with eachother although neither of them knew it yet. Lydia doesn't think she's good enough for him, which is stupid because she's one of the smartest and most gorgeous people in this school. And Cas? Well.. we don't know what goes on in his head, but he loves her.

"Alright so if you two are quite done drooling over eachother, we need to get to class. Last day can't really miss it." They both looked at her and she laughed. "Come on!" They all got up and left to go to their classes.

—SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY—

"FINALLLYYYYY." Lydia screamed as her Cas and Pip ran to their dorms to pack to go home. See during the middle of their sophomore year Cas and Lyd moved in with Pip because she inherited her parents house. Which was big. 4 bedroom 3 bathroom big. She didn't like living alone so why not live with friends. Right? Piper shut her door and began packing. She was able to fit everything she needed in all her bags. Her, Lydia, and Cas we're packed and on their way home by 7. They didn't live much longer than an hour away from the campus so they got home at around 8:10ish.

"Cas can you help us with these bags pretty please." Piper asked. Cas snapped his fingers and all the bags disappeared into the house. Piper raised her eyebrows. "Well thanks bud." She unlocked the door and walked in, followed by Cas and Lydia. Immediately, they were greeted by Pipers Rottweiler named Scar. "OH I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH HI BABY." Scar jumped into her arms. "God it's good to be home."

"Agreed. But I'm ready for bed. It's been a long day and I kind of want to be in my own bed again." Lydia said yawning. "And now I'm going to do that. Goodnight i'll see you in the morning.. goodnight Cas." He smiled when she said his name.

"Goodnight Lyd.." After she went upstairs Cas spoke up. "I think i'm going to go to bed as well. Are you too??" Piper nodded.

"Yes sir! Its been too long of a day I can't keep my eyes open." They both walked up the stairs and to their rooms. Before Piper went to sleep she made sure her blade was in the drawer and her gun on the nightstand was loaded. Just taking precautions. She laid down and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She loved being home again. She felt more calm and happy.

——ABOUT 3 IN THE MORNING——

All night she had a dream about two people breaking into her house. They didn't hurt her or kill her. They didn't even have a bad vibe to them. Of course they were both just black blobs so she couldn't make out who it was. All of the sudden Piper jolted awake in bed because she heard a loud noise downstairs. She checked if she was still dreaming. She wasn't. She grabbed both the blade and the gun and tiptoed down the stairs as quiet as she possibly could. She saw two shadows moving in the kitchen. Slowly walking up to them she held up her gun. She noticed both of them were men. They weren't facing her so she shoved the gun in the back of the one man. She cocked it and both of them put there hands up. They slowly turned around. The first man was a tall and built with an extremely deep voice and very green eyes. The other man, maybe his brother, had long brown hair and was even taller than the first man. The one who had the gun in his back quickly, and swiftly took it from her holding it up to her face. She laughed, kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the jaw. The man grabbed his face and stared at her in astonishment.

"Who are you????" he asked Piper. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm don't you think I should be asking you that question????? What the hell are you doing in my house." She quietly yelled not wanting to wake up Cas and Lyd. "It's 3 in the fucking morning! You don't break into someones home at 3 in the morning and actually think you have the nerve to ask them who THEY are?!?!"

"Your home?" The long haired man spoke up. "Where are Patricia and Priestly Davis??" Piper gave them the single most irritated look.

"You mean my parents??? You're a tad bit late guys. They died 15 years ago." It doesn't matter how long its been or how strong she was, she always got defensive when someone talked about her parents. Even if they didn't say anything bad. "You know what. Tell me who you are and maybe I won't kick your damn teeth in."

"What are you two doing here?" Piper turned around and noticed Cas standing there staring at the two men. Lydia just looked confused.

"Cas??? The better question is, what are YOU doing HERE??" The one man asked.

"Oh does that really matter???" Piper interrupted. She quickly grabbed her gun and pointed it at them again. Cas came over and gently pushed her extended arm, holding the gun, away from them.

"They're good people.." He looked at them and shrugged. "To an extent.. But they mean us no harm."

"Alright, that's awesome can I please know who they are and why they're in my damn house!!!" The shorter one smirked.

"I'm Dean and that's my brother Sammy-"

"It's Sam." Sam interrupted.

"Whatever. We're the Winchesters. And we are here because in our fathers journal there is a note that says to come to this house, on this date." Dean looked around. "We we're supposed to be meeting with Priestly and Patricia..."

"We heard you the first time. Ha! Winchesters. I know all about you." Lydia began.

"Lyd. They're not what you're parents say they are. They're good people." Cas whispered to her in defense.

"Alright well if you we're listening, you would know that her parents are dead." Lydia added in. Dean raised his eyebrows. He was about to say something, something smart probably. But Sam stopped him.

"Okay. You know what? It was wrong of us to trespass on your property. We thought this was going to be a case our father wanted to us to work on. We had know clue you're parents passed and we're sorry about that-"

"We are??"

"Shutup Dean." He whispered. "We apologize and will be leaving now so you guys can go back to sleep." Dean stared at his brother with an odd look, but still followed him towards the door.

"Wait.." Piper said putting her gun down. They both turned around. "Just..." She sighed. "Come back tomorrow around noon and we can talk." Sam nodded. Dean spoke this time.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She hesitantly nodded. "Thanks... uh...?"

"Piper.. my names Piper."

"We appreciate it, Piper." Sam replied. And with that they left. Lydia stared at her.

"Pip. You're really going to let them come back??" Piper shrugged.

"I know a lot about the Winchesters. I know that they are condescending jackasses at times.. but I also know that they are two of the greatest hunters in the business. So I dont know.. maybe they can help me find the thing that killed my parents. Maybe thats why they were sent here. I've wanted nothing else but to kill that sick son of a bitch." Lydia widened her eyes.

"You mean?!?!??"

"Yes Lyd.. I thought about it all day yesterday. I'm going to start hunting again.. if it helps me find that thing and kill it.. it'll make me feel better knowing it won't come after me.. or my family in the future." Lydia attacked Piper with a hug.

"Good for you Pip! I have no doubt in my mind that you can't do this!" Piper smiled. Castiel gave her a hug as well.

"I think you're making a very wise decision Piper."

"Thank you Cas. Now I want to get back to sleep. I am extremely exhausted. So goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Cas and Lyd said in unison. Piper smiled and walked up to her room. It took her a while to go back to sleep. Although her two best friends said it was, she still didn't know if she was making the right decision hunting again. ___________________________ HI. Okay so I decided to start this new story bc i didn't see the other one going any where. With this story I actually have everything planned out. So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! I love you guys. -Sav

 


	2. chapter 2

For the first time in a while, a good two weeks to be exact, Piper got a good nights sleep. No nightmares. No more break ins. She slowly sat up in her bed and looked out the her window. It was a beautiful summer day. It was sunny and she could feel the warmth of the light on her face. She hasn't felt this relaxed in such a long time she almost didn't believe she was awake. But she climbed out of bed, took a quick shower, and made her way downstiars where she found Lydia and Castiel sitting on the couch watching tv. She made herself eggs and bacon and popped a squat next to them.

"You know." She took a bite of her bacon. "I really have no clue how angels don't have an appetite."

"Piper, it's not that we don't have an appetite.. we just dont have to eat like human beings do." Castiel replied. Piper peeked around Cas and looked at Lydia. She was just staring at the tv with a sad expression on her face. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lyd?" He didn't respond "Lyyyydddd?" Still no response. "LYDIA." She finally yelled causing Lyd to jump and look at her. "You okay babe?" She nodded.

"Yeah.. this is just my favorite show."

"Oprah Winfrey is your favorite show??" She asked raising an eyebrow. Lyd nodded.

"I like her uh..." She waved her hand over her head. "Her hair." They laughed. Piper could tell she was lying. It was so obvious. But she would have to find out why later because, there was a knock at the door. She looked at Cas and Lydia as they all got up and walked to the door. Piper slowly opened it and sighed.

"Really? You know, I told you guys to come around noon." She looked at her phone. "It is 10:45 in the morning" Before her, stood Sam and Dean Winchester. The men who broke into Pipers house last night, asking to see her deceased parents. Logical right? Dean had a smirk on his face, Sam looked pissed off.

"10:45, around noon... mmmm same thing!" Dean smiled and began walking into the house. Piper shoved him back and got in his face. "I don't know Piper. I kinda like when a lady takes control like that." He said winking at her, Pip crinkled her nose. She slapped him in the face and took his wrist and twisted it around causing him to wince in pain.

"If you think you're going to step foot in my house, then you're going to loose the attitude. You got it buddy?" Piper asked.

"Hey hey hey! Fine. No more attitude." Piper let go and looked at Sam.

"Hi Sam."

"Hello Piper!" She nodded and thought for a moment.

"You know what. Since i'm a nice person-" Piper began but Dean interrupted.

"Well damn. If you're nice I would hate to meet a mean person." Sam smacked him.

"Don't test me buddy. Anyways, you guys can come in, I'll make some breakfast. Okay?" They nodded and followed her into the house. "Eggs? Bacon?"

"Yes please, Piper." Dean said smiling. She glared at him and then looked at Sam.

"Eggs and bacon, Sam?" He nodded.

"Please." She made both their plates and gave them coffee with it. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to them.

"So." She took a sip. "Tell me why you're here."

"Well you told us to come so.." Dean said taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. No no. I'm talking about why we're you here at 3 in the morning?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"Well you see, like we said last night, our dad left us a note that said to come to this address." Dean answered her.

"And on the note, it said you had to meet with my parents??" Dean was about to speak again but Sam stopped him because he could probably tell his brothers attitude was going to get them nowhere but kicked out. So instead Sam answered her.

"Well, Piper, thats why we're here. It didn't say anything. All it said was your parents names." Piper felt calm when Sam spoke. He wasn't being a jackass, like his brother. She half smirked.

"Well, and this is mainly the reason I told you guys to come back today." She began, nervously taking a sip of her coffee. "When you told me about the note it made me wonder if maybe you guys we're sent here to help me find and kill the damned thing killed my parents."

"The thing??" He looked at Dean like she was crazy. "Why don't you tell us exactly what you saw, Piper." Sam said with an very fake sincere voice.

"Jesus, Sam." She started. "Don't treat me like i'm another one of your fake F.B.I interviews. I'm a hunter. And so were my parents. I know more about the Winchesters then you think. Nothing to bad.. just things my parents would say. I guess they were all close. I mean, why else would I be living with an angel of the lord. Which by the way guys, this is my friend Lydia and it seemed like last night you guys knew Cas." She smiled as she introduced the two that were there for her through everything. Sam nodded.

"Nice meeting you Lydia. And yes. Dean, Cas and I go way back. Nice to see you again buddy." He noticed Dean was paying no attention. That was, because he couldn't take his eyes off of Piper. Sam smacked his arm. "Right, Dean?" He jumped and looked over at Sam.

"Yeah.. right" He said. Piper laughed and took another sip of coffee. "So anyways, Piper, tell us what happened."

"Alright well when I was 10 my parents took me on a hunt with them....."

\-----FLASHBACK. JUNE 7 1992-----  
\----Hendersonville, TN----

"Alright honey." Patricia Davis, Pipers mother, said to her handing her a pistol that was passed down to her from her father. "Grandpa gave this to me when I was ten as well." She smiled. "Just like you! Now here, this is how you cock the gun." She showed her how on her own gun and then made her do it. She did perfectly. Patricia gave her daughter a proud smile. "Perfect. Now, you know NEVER to point this gun at someone unless you need to right?"

"Right, mom."

"Okay good. Now all you have to do is, aim," She aimed at the bullseye in front of her. "And fire." She pulled the trigger. She only missed the bullseye by at least a centimeter. "Alright your turn." Piper took a deep breath and held the gun up. She stared at the bullseye with a determined look on her face. She took one last deep breath, held it, and fired the gun. She ran up to the bullseye.

"MOM LOOK! RIGHT IN THE CENTER! I HIT THE BULLSEYE!" Patricia slowly walked up to the bullseye. The astonished look on her face, caused by the fact that her 10 year old daughter hit the bullseye on the very first time, turned into an immensely proud smile. She bent down and hugged Piper.

"I don't know, Pip. It looks like you got your talent from your dad!" Patricia and Piper turned around to see Priestly. Pipers father. He laughed "Right in the center. Great job, honey." Her dad patted her on the head. Piper smiled, taking pride in what she did. "Hey Patricia, theres a case out in Lexington. Doesn't seem like anything to difficult... Why don't we bring Pip? I think she should learn a few things." Her mom stood up and walked over to him. She smiled sweetly but whispered;

"She's only ten, Priestly. Maybe we should wait until she's a little older." He shook his head. They both turned around to see Piper practicing her aim.

"Come on!! I think it'll be good for her! You and I started at a young age! I was younger than her!" Patricia scrunched her nose and thought about it.

"Alright fine." She turned to face her daughter. "Hey, Piper!" She turned and walked up to her mom to acknowledge her. "How would you like to go on a case with your dad and I in Kentucky?" Pipers eyes widened.

"YES." She yelled excitedly.

"Alright sweetie" Her mom laughed. "Go inside and get packed okay?" Piper ran inside as her mom stood up and worriedly looked at her dad. "Priestly, I'm really not sure about this." Priestly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tish, listen to me. I promise you, everything will be fine." He bent and gently kissed her. She looked up at him and smiled. She didn't show the fact that she was still worried about taking Piper.

\--about 3 and a half hours later--

Most of the drive was Patricia and Priestly explaining to Piper what to do and how to react and what not. She'd been on cases before, just none like this. She never had to actually kill anything. She only fought things off and her parents did the killing. But this time it was different. It was more serious. Her parents told her to kill if she needed to, which was something she was never told to do. She could tell her parents, especially her mom, were nervous. But Piper? She wasn't a bit phased by it. She was calm but determined. By the time they got to Lexington, Kentucky, it was nearing dusk. They pulled into an a parking lot to an abandon building. Pipers eyes widened in curiosity. She always loved creepy things like this. They all got out of the car.

"You ready Pip??" She nodded and followed them into the building.

"So any idea what this thing is??" Her mom asked her dad. He shrugged and hesitated. "What is it Priestly?" He sighed.

"Listen, Tish, I'm not exactly sure what this thing is. The only information Bobby gave me was that 6 people have died in the passed 2 months." He scratched his head. "3 of those people were found dead in this building." Patricia's eyes widened when she heard him say this.

"You mean to tell me," She whispered. "You brought our daughter on a case, that we have absolutely no lead on?? Priestly, are you trying to get her killed?? We have no clue what it is nor do we have a clue how to kill it!" Her mother tried to whisper although Piper heard everything. She wasn't worried though. There was nothing her parents couldn't handle. She stopped when she noticed her parents frozen in front of her. She stepped back a bit to get a better view of what it was. She saw a man. A very large man with glowing blue eyes.

"Get Piper out of here. Now." Her father said to her mother. Patricia turned around but stopped when another man stood directly in front of her. Piper didn't know what to do so she held her gun up. Aimed. And fired, hitting the thing in the back. It turned around and quickly ran to her but, just in time, Piper was pulled out of the way and hidden by a boy who was only a little bit older than she was.

"Hey! What are you-" She was interrupted by the boy covering her mouth.

"Shhhh you have to be quiet." They waited there for a good ten minutes until all there was, was deafening silence. She ran away from his grip and out to where her parents were. She stared at them, lying on the ground. She ran up to her mom.

"Mom.. Hey mom wake up." She began gently tapping her face. "MOM! MOMMY WAKE UP COME ON!" Then she looked over to her father. "DADDY!! DADDY PLEASE!! WAKE UP!! COME ON GUYS. COME ON WE HAVE TO GO HOME COME ON!!!" She started crying, frantically trying to get her parents to wake up but she couldn't.

They weren't waking up.

They weren't going to wake up.

Her parents were gone.

She sat down on the ground and cried. She was alone. She wasn't home and those things, those murderers, those, those monsters, they were bound to come back. The boy that helped her earlier came and picked her up, carrying her outside.

"Hey.. Hey. Can you walk?" She nodded as he placed her on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I guess"

"Can you tell me your name please?"

"Piper Davis." She said sniffling.

"Hi Piper... my name is Chuck. I'm going to take you to my house and we will sort everything out." He hesitated. "Are you a hunter Piper?" She nodded looking up at him. "Okay.. lets go."

"Are you?" She asked him. He looked down at her, confused. "A hunter."

"If you want to call it that.. sure." He took her back to his house where his mom helped her find family that she could live with. For the time being she stayed with them until her Aunt Maggie came to pick her up. She lived with her aunt and uncle since then and until she started going to college.

\-----END FLASHBACK-----

"...My aunt and my uncle, bless their souls, they weren't... the parent type. I was basically on my own since that day." Piper stared at her almost empty cup of coffee. She felt tears welding up in her eyes. She missed her parents, dearly, but she hated crying. And it wans't sadness. It was anger. She blamed herself. Dean put his hand on her arm.

"We're so sorry Piper.." Sam said sadly. She, not so gently, put her mug down on the table, got up, and ran to the bathroom that was down the hall. She slammed the door and stood in front of the mirror and told herself that she needed to stop. But she couldn't, the tears wouldn't stop. Someone knocked on the door but then decided to just open it because, of course, Piper forgot to lock it. She turned around to see Dean standing there. She turned back around so she wasn't facing him.

"I'm sorry you had to see this.." Piper said wiping her eyes. He gently grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Hey. Don't you apologize for any of this. It's not your fault." She began to cry again.

"Dean, it is my fault." He gave her a disappointed look, but pulled her into a hug.

"Dammit, Piper why would you think that???" He asked gently rubbing her back.

"If I hadn't have tried to be the hero and shoot the thing, it might've not killed my parents. They could've gotten away. But no, I pissed the thing off, it should have just came after me and let my parents go." Dean wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Shutup." She was taken off guard when he said that to her. "Thats not true. That's not true at all. In that situation neither you, or your parents, knew what to do. The one thing I hate seeing is someone who thinks a death is their own fault, when it isn't. So, Piper. You need to get that thought out of your head right now." She sniffled and looked up at him. She faintly smiled.

"Thanks Dean..." She said smugly. He just stood their and hugged her until she stopped crying.

"Are you okay now?" She nodded breaking from his grip. "Good.. come on. Let's get back out there." She followed him back out as Lydia attacked her with a hug.

"You okay, Pip?" She smiled and nodded. Looking over, she noticed Sam and Dean getting up.

"Are you guys leaving?" She asked sounding nasally. Sam vaguely nodded.

"Yeah... a friend of ours called." Sam said holding his phone up.

"Bobby??" Dean asked. Sam nodded. Pipers eyes widened with astonishment.

"Wait... Bobby who??" she asked. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Bobby.. Singer.." Pipers jaw dropped. "What?"

"Every time my parents went on a big case I stayed with him.. God i've misses him so much I haven't seen him in forever!" She said, smiling. "Tell him I said hi would ya?" Dean chuckled.

"How about you come say hi yourself." Dean said.

"I don't know where he lives.."

"You can come with us." Dean offered smiling.

"Seriously!?!!?" She said, a little to excited. They laughed and nodded. "Yes! Of course! Do I need anything?"

"Uhhh just bring an overnight bag. Comfy clothing. We won't be doing much." Sam said. Piper laughed and ran upstairs. Lydia walked up to Dean.

"Listen. I have my eye on you. If anything happens to her I'll kill you." He looked at Sam and hesitantly nodded. Down the stairs came Piper.

"Alright lets go! Bye Cas." She gave him a hug and did the same to Lydia. "Bye Lyd. You two have fun." She went to shut the door but reopened it. "But not to much fun. No angel babies." And with that, she left. With the Winchesters.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper slid into the back of the old, gorgeous, 1967 black Chevrolet Impala. She ran her hands along the interior of the car. She smiled looking around.

"Like it?" Dean asked, looking at her in the review mirror. She laughed looking down, embarrassed.

"Like it? I love it!" She smirked. "I begged my parents to get this car for me when I turned 16."

"Really! You know a bit about cars?"

"I know almost all there is to know about cars. I grew up surrounded by my family who was just.. crazy, about older cars like this!"

"Alright, well tell me a bit about my baby." Dean said, expecting Piper not to know. She paused for a moment, listening to the car.

"Hmmm.. well its definitely a 327.. V-8 engine.... Uhh.. Oh! 4 Barrel. And its obviously automatic." Piper smiled proudly almost as if she was gloating.

"Well, son of a bitch!" Dean laughed.

"What? Did you think I was lying??"

"It's not that. It's just that sometimes girls lie so they can impress a guy." Piper laughed.

"Why on Earth would I ever even want to impress  _YOU."_

"HA!!!" Sam said loudly, smacking his brothers arm. Dean slowly shook his head. Piper smirked.

"Oh shutup! We have a few hours until we get to Bobbys...'' The whole drive was pretty much silence. Except every now and then either Dean or Sam would turn around and ask Piper if she was okay. Or, if she were comfortable or, if she needed anything. Although this annoyed the LIVING SHIT out of Piper, she would force a smile and politely nod or say yes or no. Take note this went on for the good two and a half hours it took to get to Bobbys place.--- Finally, after feeling like it took forever, Dean pulled into a dirt driveway leading up to the house in which Bobby singer resided. She was so excited. But what if he didn't remember her? That'd be damn awkward. She shrugged and walked up to the door with the guys. Before they could knock a man opened the door. His eyes went straight to her.

"My God... Piper?!?!" Piper nodded.

"Bobby!" She exclaimed, seeing the scruffed up man, his smile wide as ever as he let her into the house, immediately feeling at home once inside the safety of the ancient walls that she practically lived in as a kid.

"How ya doing kid? It's been a long time." He queried as Piper, Dean, and Sam sat on the couch.

"I know, sorry about that." Piper spoke, voice hinted with guilt. "But you know, I've been doing pretty good." She felt bad lying to the man. But she didn't want to get on the topic of her parents, and the nightmares. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, Pip. How have you been since everything happened?"

"Better.. sleep deprived, but better."

"Well I don't blame ya! How has the uh... that little problem.. has that been?" Dean and Sam exchanged looks and glanced over at Piper. She gave them a look and shrugged.

"It hasn't happened in a while. I've learned to control it." She said quietly. Almost like a whisper. she continued: "Well, better yet, i've learned to control it  _itself_  but i'm yet to figure out how to control the emotions. Especially anger." Bobby nodded. He was about to reply, until Dean interrupted. 

"Piper. Is there something you're not telling us?" He asked. She hesitated for a moment. There most definitely was something she wasn't telling them. Bobby was the only one who knew. She looked down.

"Not right now, Dean." She said quietly. He nodded.

"Hey.. it's okay you can-" Sam began. But he was cut off by Piper. She stood up.

"Bobby can I use your bathroom?" He nodded.

"Down the hall take a right. Its the first door on the left." Piper smiled and walked away. The boys looked at Bobby.

"Alright, Bobby. Whats going on? Is she okay?" Dean asked with a worried tone. Which was kind of uncommon for him. He cleared his throat as Sam looked at him.

"She's fine, boy. She's just-"

"Bobby. Cut the crap. I don't want some bullshit answer. She's not 'fine'. Whats going on?" Bobby sighed.

"Listen guys. I'm one of the only 3 people, if that, she trusts."

"Bobby!!!" Dean exclaimed. Bobby sat up resting his elbows on his knees. He narrowed his eyes at Dean which, as usual, shut him up. He took a deep breath and shook his head, scratching the side of his chin.

"Piper's a Cambian." Sam licked his lips and looked down.

"A Canadian?? Whats so upsetting about that??" Dean asked, in all seriousness. Sam quickly sat up and shot a look at Dean. "...What??" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"No, you idjit! A Cambian!" He shook his head. "It means shes the offspring of a demon and a human."

"So like a nephilim.. only with a demon, rather than an angel." Sam thoroughly explained to Dean. 

"Exactly."

"Theres nothing wrong with that..." Dean grabbed 4 beers from the kitchen and came back.

"I know. But, shes been trying to control the demon side of her since she was little. Just recently shes been able to control it. Of course, as she said, its hard for her to control anger. Thats why she lives with Cas, and Lydia. They make her happy." The boys drank their beer, then Dean stood up.

"She's been in there for a long time. I'm going to check on her.."

"Alright, boy. Just don't get on her bad side." Dean stared at Bobby and grabbed his beer and the other un-open beer and took it with him. 

Piper sat on the floor of the bathtub. She held her phone to her ear as she talked to one of her best friends back in Kentucky. She knew her in middle and high school but they split up when they started different colleges. Her name was Natalie. She also knew about everything. About her parents. About her demon hunting, although she was also a hunter, like Piper. And even about one the biggest secrets Piper had. She never told any one. Lyd and Cas knew mainly because they lived with her.. and she could trust them. Bobby knew because she practically lived with him as a kid. Nat knew simple because, she trusted her. One of the first people she could actually trust since her parents were killed. Now being a Cambian, obviously means one parent was a demon. Which was her mother. You'd think she'd still be alive, but being a well known demon-hunting-demon the thing that killed them stabbed her, with a demon blade. Thats what she hated the most. Someone some... some thing, knew her well enough that they KNEW they had to murder her a different way. And that was most of the reason Piper wanted it dead.

"Whats goin on, Piper?" Nat asked on the other end of the phone. Piper sighed.

"Well. Would you like the long version? Or the short one?"

"Long. I've got all day!"

"Okay. I'll start with this morning. I was having, yet again, another nightmare when this loud ass bang woke me up. So you know, I grabbed my gun and walked down stairs and these two guys broke into my house. They're walking through MY kitchen. MINE. Like are you kidding me???" Piper chuckled. "Anywho. I confronted them. Apparently, Castiel knew them so. That's a plus."

"Wait... what were they there for?? Because if I were you, and i'm completely shocked that you didn't, I'd shoot them."

"Well I would've if the one didn't knock the gun out of my hand. So I punched him in the jaw and made them talk! They said they were told to come to my address to meet with MY parents. My parents are dead." Natalie gasped.

"That is so fucking indecent oh my God."

"Yeah, I know Nat. But they had no idea and they seemed just as confused as I was. So we talked and I told them to come back around noon. So I went back to sleep. Woke up and they were at my door. An hour and 15 minutes early!"

"What the Hell!" Nat laughed.

"Right?! It was kind of funny because the younger brother was so annoyed with the older one. But, I was nice and made them breakfast. Then they said that they knew Bobby!"

"Bobby Singer!!!" She said excitedly. Piper laughed.

"Yes! Everyone knows Bobby!"

"Because Bobbys awesome."

"Haha he is! So then, I got really excited because they said they were going to his house and I had told them that I knew Bobby as a kid so they invited me to go with them.. AND NOW I'M AT BOBBYS!"

"Wait. Pip. You're telling me.... you went home, with two guys, who broke into your home?" Nat took a deep breath. "You're killin me Piper."

"Noooo I knew them! In a sense..."

"Who are they?"

"They're hunters.."

"That's great. Who are they?"

"Alright I know this is gonna sound bad! But trust me they-"

"PIPER. JUST TELL ME."

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

"what? You.. WHAT?!" Natalie yelled.

"SHH SHH. It's okay. I know your mom and dad always told you.. well.. and me, to stay away from them because-"

"THEYRE DANGEROUS. Crowley even said that no one who hangs around them has much of a life span."

"Natalie. I'm a hunter. I'm not some normal girl. I'm a Cambian for god's sake! If anyones lives are at steak here it's theirs! Plus.... they've actually been... really nice." She smiled. "It kind of makes me want to move back with Bobby. You do know, ive just decided to start hunting again. I mean.. it's going to take a while to get myself to go on a real hunt but... I'm back!"

"PIPER. THATS AWSOME. I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU!!" Piper laughed. "But wait... have you told the... Winchesters.." She could almost feel Natalie cringe through the phone. "About you being a Cambian?" There was a short pause. "PIPER. YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM??"

"Nat it's hard!!! I just don't want them to think anything different of me. You know their past with demons... every demon they came in contact with, betrayed them... except for Meg. Plus.. I especially don't want Dean to not trust me.. if that makes any sense a all.."

"What makes Dean so special?"

"Goodness... well in highschool, my aunt and uncle were friends with John Winchester, before he passed. We would go over and have little get togethers with them. Since I was around Sam's age I always hung out with hm. But... his brother was just... oh my God, Nat.. I always talking about him. ALWAYS! And its not like there was much of an age difference. I was a sophomore. He was a senior. But yet I never shut up. No matter what my Aunt and Uncle said." Piper said. Laughing at her stupidity.

"Ooh I see.. Well i still think you need to tell them. Mainly because, and i'm not saying this will happen, but say you guys end up in a relationship. Even you and Sam! I dont know! Don't you think you should tell them?" Piper took a deep breath and hesitated.

"You know what.. you're right. I'll do that right now.."

"Tell me how it goes! You know damn well i'll be out there as soon as I can if I have to kill someone." Piper laughed.

"Alright bye, Nat" She said hanging up. She paced for a good 20 seconds when she finally decided to tell them. She opened the door and jumped back when she saw Dean standing there with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing?"

"You do realize some people need to use the bathroom right?" He said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Sorry.." she said quietly as she tried to push past Dean. She was caught off guard when he blocked her from leaving.

"No. I need to talk to you." He said straight forward.

"Dean, I-"

"Now. Go!"

"I'm not talking to you in the bathroom." She said crossing her arms. He rolled his and led her to the bedroom. "This isn't any better!!" She sat on the bed. "But I need to talk to you too, so.."

"Well I'm pretty sure your thing pertains to my thing so you go first." He said sitting next to her.

"Alright... Dean. I am a-"

"A Cambian. I know." She widened her eyes.

"Wait so you heard the conversation I had??"

"Well actually I made Bobby tell me. But yeah.. I heard that part of the conversation. And everything after that...." Piper closed her eyes and hung her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that..."

"Don't apologize, Piper. I knew you looked and sounded familiar."

"Dean, I'm half demon. Stab me. Please."

"What? I.. no.. NO!!  I've known you since we were in highschool. I would never stab you and i would never think  _anything_  less of you." He gently put his hand on her face to make her look up at him. He laughed. "And don't you ever think that." He leaned in to kissed her, but she pulled away. The smile on her face and the intense happiness she felt quickly faded. She shook her head and stood up, breaking from Deans embrace. "What.. whats wrong?"

"Dean. I am a monster. A full fledged monster. And I refuse to let myself ruin your life." She said. He shrugged and laughed.

"Well you're actually only half monster so.."

"I'm being serious, Dean!!" He stood up, towering over foot higher than Piper. 

"Yeah, well. I'm not taking you seriously. Mainly because your thought that you're a monster that is going to 'ruin my life' is really stupid." She scoffed at him. He walked towards her and and put his hands on her hips. "Listen,to me. Piper. There is no way in Hell that any of us would think differently of you, especially for being half demon! And trying to get rid of me..." He pulled her close to him. "Isn't as easy as you think." All she could do was stare into his green eyes. "Now. I'm going to go back out to living room. You can come when you're ready. Okay?" She swallowed hard and nodded. He smirked as he left. Piper had to think for a minute.

_"Did that really just happen??"_ She thought to herself. She shook her head and slowly walked back to the living room.

"Hey, Piper. You okay sweetheart?" Bobby asked her. She half smiled and nodded. Lying again. He could obviously tell she was lying, but luckily Sam began to speak before Bobby could say anything.

"Piper, Dean and I talked about a few things and we've made a decision."

"About what??" This time, Dean answered.

"Since you're going to start hunting again, we decided you can live with us at the bunker.."


End file.
